when you wish upon a star
by gleeksforever
Summary: AU! Finchel. Rachel Berry was born into the world that was Broadway. Her fathers were her biggest supporters. But what's to happen when she decides to take a break from the stage? To have some normalcy in her life and attend college? Wishing on a star in hopes something - or someone - would listen, she finds herself in front of the careless Finn Hudson on her first day of class.


First off, I would like to thank and give credit to finchel-prompts for the idea. It was simply too good - and I for one couldn't help myself but write into such an amazing story. And well, I do love to dish out on some finchel. However, I have stopped writing, I felt as if with the summer starting and school being out and all - I could start again. I'm a little rusty, so please, be gentle?

-x-

**when you wish upon a star**

* * *

chapter 1: shooting star

"Congratulations, _child star_." One man said, a wide grin plastered across his face as he gently patted Rachel's shoulder. Rachel could only force a smile in response, beginning to grow tired of the same phrase being repeated over and over again.

However - the kind gesture was always appreciated. Therefore, she quietly thanked him, a tired sigh escaping her lips, before quickly returning to make her way across the room filled with individuals - individuals whom she could only recall seeing once or twice during events much like this one. Very few she would actually consider to be her friend. Acquaintances, co-stars, yes. However, at parties like these - and by 'parties' Rachel refers to _'celebrations hosted by her dads to share Rachel Berry's next biggest role in the Broadway world.'_

Which Rachel hadn't minded. She actually enjoyed her fathers involvement, such as helping Rachel book auditions, supporting her career to the fullest, as well as gaining her fame throughout the musical theatre community. Which meant creating fan pages dedicated to Rachel Berry's stardom - and running daily updates through Twitter notifying others of her next role. Rachel was as grateful as any daughter would be, right?

Wrong.

Rachel had been appreciated of her fathers - to an extent. And despite her long run on Broadway, even taking on dream roles (such as Fanny Brice in Funny Girl - and meeting her idol of idols - Barbra Streisand during the 2011 Tony Awards). Her life has transitioned to an unfortunate jail cell. Her heart belonged to Broadway. There was no argue there. However, was it possible - or crazy - to simply want to live as an average eighteen year old girl should?

Rachel Berry was - and still is - a Broadway baby. She was_ born_ into the business. (Hence the nickname 'child star' given to her at the tender age of two). Her fathers have always told her when she was brought to the world she came out singing, rather then screaming. Her birth mother would argue differently - but that wasn't the point. Her fathers have always been her biggest fans. Her biggest supporters. And for that sole reason, she couldn't love them more.

By pushing her - introducing Rachel to numerous plays, signing her up to singing classes, dance classes, tap classes, ballet, community theatre, - you name it. She was in it. Therefore 'regular' school wasn't an option for her. Having been home schooled her entire life, Rachel never had the actual teenage experience. The girl drama, the boy trouble, etc. This was unknown territory. However, she never built the courage to come forth to her fathers and complain. This was the life she wanted. To make it big and become the Broadway star she was always destined to be. The lack of a social life - or a proper education - it just wasn't in the cards for her.

But sometimes -_ sometimes_, Rachel wishes her life was just a little different. It were moments like these, where her fathers paraded throughout the room, discussing, (more like bragging) to others of how spectacular and simply outstanding their baby girl was. In spite of all the positive attention her fathers have given her, it's beginning to become overwhelming. It was as if her fathers were too supportive of her career and not her. She couldn't even remember a time where the words 'Next role, next step, Broadway this - career that' didn't casually slip from her father's mouth's. And she understood why her fathers couldn't put off talking about their only daughter for more than a mere second. They were proud. Insanely proud.

Though, was it so bad to have some sort of normalcy in her life? To escape from the hectic world that was Broadway for a while and go to college? Nevertheless - her fathers continued to insist she has already established a career. College wasn't needed. Which was exactly why Rachel applied to schools behind their backs. They would never approve of the idea of their little girl attending college. And despite having been Broadway bound since her diaper days, Rachel took her education very seriously. She was a star student. (Then again, her classes did consist of _only_ her.)

Therefore the news didn't come to such a surprise when Rachel received the acceptance letters a few months later. NYU, Columbia, Fordham, the list went on. However what was a surprise to her was when she arrived home and had encountered her fathers holding the several letters in their hands. Their faces weren't pleased. At all. Rachel attempted to explain to them, reassuring them she was simply curious. They didn't buy it.

And so - the long arguments began. Endless nights and prolonged discussions later - she had finally convinced her fathers in allowing her to attend college. Under several conditions of course. She was forced to attend a college close to home, and absolutely had to visit every weekend. Those were the terms. And of course, Rachel happily obliged. Her fathers weren't completely thrilled with the idea of putting their daughter's career on hold, but her happiness did come first. Most of the time, that was.

Then we arrive full circle. Rachel's fathers throwing one of their usual _'Our princess has just nailed another role! Let's gather all of New York City and celebrate!_' kind of reunions. And she wasn't buying it. Not one bit. Most of the time she was in mere talks concerning roles and auditions. But of course, her fathers couldn't help themselves but obtain their happiness and cast their sheer joy throughout the entire Broadway community.

Rachel picked her head up for a moment, briefly scanning the room. She caught a quick glimpse of her fathers - who seemed to be intrigued in a conversation. Rachel took the opportunity to her advantage, deciding to escape for a bit. She slowly walked past the vast sea of people, slightly waving and giving a small smile to those who congratulated her success. Discreetly walking out the door where the party was held, she decided to make her way upstairs; unlocking the door that led to the roof. A small gush of wind ran through her hair, immediately bringing Rachel to a small sigh of relief. It was dark. And it was quiet. And she was alone. She didn't think a feeling much like this one would be absolutely wonderful.

She slowly walked, the hard concrete clicking against her heel as she began making her towards the roof's edge. Rachel rested her elbows on the long railing, breathing in deeply, staring upon the bright skyscrapers that illuminated the streets of New York City.

"This is what I needed. Silence." She whispered to herself, continuing to gaze at the night sky. It was then her eyes slightly widened at the sight of a shooting star quickly passing by. Her eyes immediately closed mere moments later, deciding to make a wish. It couldn't hurt, right?_ I wish for excitement. Spontaneity. To live, to experience like a real college student should._ She simply thought, slowly opening her eyes again. Of course, her wish was vague. She didn't expect too much to come out of it. However, she had to try. Even if it were a shooting star. It had given her some sense of reassurance. As if something - or perhaps - _someone - anyone_ - would listen to her plea.

And with that in mind, the unfortunate occurrence of reality soon began to set in. Knowing her dads and other 'guests' would soon begin getting worried and wonder where their precious Broadway star has run off to. She clasped her hands behind her back, nodding to herself, as she slowly made her way back downstairs towards the numerous guests awaiting for Rachel Berry to put on a star show.

College couldn't come any quicker.

* * *

That's it for now! I know it's short. But I just wanted to write a little snippet before I go full on writing mode. I promise the next chapter will be longer! (If this all goes well, that is.) Reviews, comments, suggestions, questions, are all much appreciated! Especially for the first chapter! Thank you all for reading!

Xo


End file.
